Logans curse
by Btr-drarry-jarlos
Summary: In 1860s Great Britain the hopeful, rich, and handsome Logan Mitchell meets a mysterious James Diamond at his family's ball. Logan remembers all of the party but after he goes to sleep he wakes up in modern 2013 with no recollection of what happened afterwards, the only thing in his pocket is an address to someone's house. A/U slight Jagan and mainly Kogan revolves around Logan.
1. the ball

**A/N: Hey guys im starting a new fanfiction and if you are one of my followers im sorry that I haven't updated my other stories in a long time it's just that a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now so im slipping this one in lol. Well here's the summary of it. A/U Kogan slight Jagan. Story starts in 1860s Great Britain and is mainly in current time near the end.**

_In 1860s Great Britain the hopeful, rich, and handsome Logan Mitchell meets a mysterious James Diamond at his family's ball. Logan remembers all of the party but after he goes to sleep he wakes up in modern 2013 with no recollection of what happened afterwards, the only thing in his pocket is an address to someone's house. A/U slight Jagan and mainly Kogan revolves around Logan trying to find his memories, love, and ultimatly breaking his curse._

_1860s Great Britain_

"Logan! Get up now! The guests for the company ball will be here in less than 2 hours!" Logan's mother pulled apart the long velvet curtains letting the sunlight spill into the room.

"Oh mother you worry too much. I don't even see why we're having this absurd ball at our estate."

"Because you ungrateful twit, your father and I need grandchildren soon so we can rest in peace that our work is passed on for at least another generation or two. So get up and get changed. Now!"

"_Yeah too bad she doesn't know I have no interest in petty ladies with only titles and etiquette. That'd be the day."_

Logan lazily sat up in his bed and rubbed the crust from his eyes. "This is so stupid." Of course Logan knew how to dance it's just he wasn't interested in the type of people for the next hour Logan prepared himself for the coming ball and all the while complaining. After he was dressed with half an hour to go his maid and best friend Eloise came into his lavish room.

"Good morning Master Mitchell, you look good today." Eloise had a certain finesse to her. She was roughly around the same age as Logan and had long dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun but you wouldn't ever know it because Mistress Mitchell required that every slave had their hair up in a bonnet and wear the uniform she herself approved. Eloise is a chocolate skinned slave who was mostly thin and had the best personality also a close friend of Logan's.

"Oh Eloise quit with the formalities it's just you in and me in here. Sit with me for a bit." Logan sat down on his lounge couch in front of his King sized bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Logan if your mother finds me not working I'll be punished and maybe even put out into the streets for this."

"My mother isn't that crazy or at least I don't think she is. Well anyway what do you think of this ball we're throwing here." She had a look of honesty on her face. "Well, me knowing that you don't find women attractive makes this entire ball seem like an entire waste. But maybe a man among the crowd will be just like you and sweep you off your feet."

"Yeah maybe."

Logan's mother yelled up the stairs. "Eloise! I need you down here with the other workers to welcome the guests! Now!"

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later tonight. Good day Master Mitchell."

"Good day Eloise." Eloise scuttled out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Guess I'll head down now too." Logan said with contempt in his voice.

After 6 grueling hours of dancing with would be mistresses and other rich ladies Logan thought his luck would never turn until Logan saw a nice looking gentleman sitting across from him on the other side of the ballroom. Logan felt his breath catch in his breath by the sight of him.

"_I can't breathe oh god Eloise get over here now but where are you? Oh there she is"_

In a loud whisper Logan called to Eloise. "Eloise! Come here now!" Eloise saw Logan's distressed look and scurried right over. "Hello Master Mitchell, here's a drink for you and what did you require of me?"

"Th-th-eres um an uh um pleasing to the eyes man over there and he seems interested in me. What do I do?" Logan couldn't possibly look up to the mysterious man but he saw Eloise slowly and carefully looked at the gentleman. "Well?" said Logan "What do you think?" Eloise let a small smile spread across her lips "Calm down Logan and take a sip of your drink first you look like you're about to fall apart." He drank the entire cup without question in one gulp. "That did help now who is that?"

"You don't know who that is?"

"No? Who? Who could it be?" Logan asked with curiosity.

"That is-

"Eloise! Get back to serving or I'll have you put out!" Yelled Mistress Mitchell.

"Im sorry Logan. Right away Mistress!" and with that she scurried off to go serve the food to the guests.

"_My luck couldn't have gotten worse"_

But he was wrong; the mystery man walked up to Logan and sat down in the armchair next to him.

_Oh god what do I do? Say something stupid!_

Logan looked over at the handsome gentleman and swallowed a dry and hard swallow "Hi I I'm Logan Mitchell. Um well are you having a nice time here and what may I call you?" The mystery man took a while to answer and just gazed into Logan's eyes and likewise. "Well are we just going to stare at each other or are you going to answer me?"

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Mitchell" They both shake each other's hand warmly and it takes all of Logan's strength not to gasp out of the love he is feeling in the moment. "My name is James Diamond and no, I really wasn't having much fun here, mainly because these people aren't exactly my type."

"_Does he mean what I think he means? I sure hope so."_

In a whispered voice "What do you mean James?"

"Well to be honest with you I don't prefer women I prefer handsome young men." Both of their eyes met. "Such as you."

Logan's heart beat quickly doubled no tripled! Someone just like him is sitting right next to him and is interested in him too! What could get better than this!

A huge smile was starting to spread across Logan's face "Li-like me? Really? You mean you like me like you really like me?"

"Uh well you see no."

Bam. Logan was crushed, destroyed, and has fallen from the height of his happiness. The smile now gone, "What? But you just said."

"You didn't let me finish. I like-like you Logan from the moment I first saw you I fell in love with you."

"Really? That's good because I feel like I've made a connection with you too." The two lovers started to lean closer to eachother but then before another word or action could be done the large clock in the ballroom stroke midnight telling everyone that the party was coming to an end and that everyone say their farewells.

James stood and looked at a bewildered Logan and grabbed him by the hand "Goodnight Logan and sleep well." He took Logan's hand into his rather large one and gave it a sweet kiss. "You can talk to Eloise if you wish to see me again and I would very much like that."

"Me too, and farewell to you Mr. Diamond." Logan sat still as he watched his lover depart as well as all the other guests and finally all the other servants coming out to clean up the mess in the house. He sat in pure happiness and wonderment until he saw that his mother was gone and that Eloise was coming up next to him.

"So did you like him Master Mitchell?" Eloise said as she sat down next to him. "Yeah, I did like him a lot maybe even more than a lot El. You said you knew him too? So who is he?"

"Well you see the Diamond family owns and produces exactly what their last name is, Diamonds. Their business is called 'Diamond International'. They are all extremely rich it's strange that someone like him would come here and by chance meet you. Now let's get you up to bed its late." They both walked upstairs.

_Wow I can't believe someone so rich and handsome would like me! This is just so perfect!_

Logan slipped off his shirt and trousers and slipped right into his warm bed. "Well goodnight Eloise and see you in the morning."

"_No Logan you won't. Well not consciously anyway."_

She smiled at him sadly and with reluctance "Goodnight Master Mitchell and always remember that im your friend."

"Oh good night Eloise."

_Gosh I slept good last night. I wonder where James laid his head down tonight?_

Logan started to move his legs in his bed.

_Gosh these sheets need changing they aren't very comfortable._

"Eloise! Get me my clothes please!"

_Gosh what's taking her so long? Hey what's going on?_

Logan opened his eyes to only see pitch black and that he was in a very confined space. "What the hell? Eloise! Help me! Mother! Father! Someone help me!" But no one answered him. "Hello what's going on?! Where am I?! Where is anyone?"

Logan was in a laid down position and tried to sit up but hit his head on something hard. "Fuck!" He tried moving his legs and arms but to find that they too were constricted in a small space. "What the hell is going? Eloise!"

Logan started to search the small space with his hands and legs to find something maybe even a lighter, a knob, or some way to get out. He found a small string just above his head and he started to yank on it and very faintly heard a bell ringing above him. "I better not be where I think I am." Now Logan can hear some people yelling from above.

"What the hell is going on?" He heard faintly from above "Who-down-were goi—you out!"

As loud as he possibly could "HELP ME! IM STUCK HURRY! WHERE AM I?! Then a bright and blinding white light hit Logan's eyes causing him to be temporarily blind. "What the hell." Logan said as he sat up.

After a few moments of rubbing his eyes they finally refocused only to see that he was in a graveyard and more importantly in a coffin, not his warm bed. "Wha-

Logan didn't finish his sentence because he fainted from the confusion and shock but before he went all the way the last thing he saw was emerald green eyes looking into his.

**So did you like the first chapter? Just let me know and ill probably have the next chapter up tomorrow and to my readers of other stories im so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Review, favorite, and pm me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Emerald Eyes

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time my computer was smashed and now ive finally realized you can write on google dox on a Kindle so now I can write whenever! I'm so sorry :( please don't kill me! Also there ia another OC in here too a d she will be important! Lol but anyway here is the new addition to "Logans Curse" enjoy! . **_

**(starting with Kendall this time)**

"Mom I miss you so much... why'd you have to go... I came here to say goodbye the right way. I still love you and will always love you. Do you still love me?" Kendall almsot said in a whisper as he sat on top of his mothers grave pulling up some grass. He didn't expect an answer back.

"Hel-Elo-mot-ther! Somebo-!"

"what the hell?!" Kendall stood upright and heard the cries of help again and this time. A bell started to ring. "Tha-thats not possible!" Kendall looked at the grave next to his mothers and saw the bell ringing on the tombstone. (In the early 18 and 19 hundreds gravediggers put a sting in a coffin and ran it up to the top of the ground connected to a bell so that if someone was still alive and got buried would be able to get out.)

Kendall started to dig with his hands and yelled "Dont worry I'm comming!" Kendall looked around and saw some other people mourning their loved ones and said, "Hey someones alive over here! Come quick!"

The bystanders ran over pretty fast and helped Kendall dig with their own hands. After a few minutes they finally got to the coffin and could hear the screams louder now and Kendall pulled open the coffin. And was really shocked that he saw a kid roughly a few years younger than he was. When the mystery person sat up all the person did was rub their eyes and muttered a few things he couldn't understand and when the person finally looked up at Kendall, the person passed out.

Kendall was quick enough to grab his head before he hit the coffin. A woman with long brown hair, was skinny, and kind of chocolate skinned said, "What the bloody hell is this? Is this some sick prank you two pulled?!"

It took Kendall a while to answer back because he was just staring in awe at the boy who was now asleep in his arms. "N...no I don't even know who this is." Kendall looked up at the woman who was quite pretty. "We should take him to the hospital sir." Kendall raised his hand to the woman and said "Kendall."

She shook it and said, "Scarlet but you may call me scar if you wish."

Kendall smiled "Sounds good Scar." Kendall looked around and realized they weren't alone a few more people showed up around 6 and was going to ask some questions until Scar pulled out a badge and said "Ladies and gentleman thank you for participating in LAPD's emergency preparedness drill. Thank you and have a nice day." Some unsatisfied people turned around and muttered stuff like I hate cops or what a waste.

Kendall looked up and said "Why did you do that?" She put away her smile and badge at the same time and said "Well I personally want to know what's up with this guy." Kendall looked down at the man he was holding. He seemed to be in a blissful sleep. "Yeah me too. So what're we going to do with him?" She took a few seconds to respond because she herself didn't know what to do. "Alright lets take him to my office in the police station so we can question him and get him medical attention if need be."

"Sounds good." Both Kendall and Scar lifted him up and out of the coffin and carried them to Scar's car.

They put the mystery man in backseat of her car and wad going to get in until she saw Kendall trying to as well. "Hey boy-o go drive your own car and meet at staking in 30 minutes and gather as much information about this kid as possible too, alright?"

Kendall closed the door with reluctance and said, "Sure thing Ms."

Kendall watched as she drove away with the mystery man and ran back to the place wwhere they all first met. Kendall walked past his mothers grave and saw the coffin next to it wide open and didn't find anything of use in it. So he checked the epitaph and it said as reads:

Logan Michael Mitchell

1842-1860

"A flower that will never diminish in our hearts."

So his name is Logan and it says that he has been dead for close to 150 years now! "What the fuck? He should have been a pile of dust by now! This is impossible." Kendall goosed the coffin and put most of the dirt back up on top of it so no one would get suspicious and gave one more look at his mothers grave and ran to his car.

**(Back to 1860s London, now following Eloise)**

"Goodnight Master Mitchell" as soon as Elosie closed the large ebony door a tear fell down her face. "Did you do it?" She wiped the tear from her face and took a breath. "Yes master Diamond. I gave him the drink as specified and he should be in the comatose state by now and you can go do your stuff now I will lock the door when you are ready."

"I am ready now. Lets go." Eloise followed Mr. Diamond into Slogans personal room. She had to stop and let a few of her tears fall again when she saw Logans unmoving and stiff body. She held back her sobs as got closer to him and she locked the door behind them both. "So after you do what you need to you're going to get my freedom right? That was our deal I give him the drug and you do whatever it is you do. What exactly is it that you do?" She walked closer to Mr. Diamond leaning over Logan and pulled out a vial that had some violet colored water in it and said, "Well little girl, what I do is simple. I don't neccesarily kill him but make everyone think he is dead, bury him, get on his parents good side, have them put me in their will, kill them, then finally take everything they have. Oh and one more thing, so that if he wakes up and is rescued it wont be for another hundred and some years. And that by night he is cursed and there is only one way to cure it."

Eloise looked at him in anticipation of the secret cure and she said, "Well?" He looked up at her as he poured the liquid into Logans mouth and said, "I'll tell you when you aren't a slave anymore."

"I wonder what it was." Eloise whispered to herself. "What?" "Oh nothing sir." "Let us be off and act like this never happened and I can gurantee your freedom." Elosie smiled at him as walked out the door but felt sad as she saw her best friend Logan Mitchell lying as if he was dead. "Goodbye Logan."

**So did you like this next addition? Hope you did! Next chapter will be coming shortly I hope I can keep up on it this time! Please review and of course follow and favorite! . **


End file.
